


Are You Hiding Something From Me?

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Day 14, Fondling, Groping, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Top Otabek Altin, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Otabek notices that Yuri is hiding something from him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Are You Hiding Something From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Otabek first noticed something was up when Yuri started wearing baggy pants around the house. The only reason he noticed this is because Yuri practically lives in leggings. The second time he noticed something was up was when Yuri forbade him from coming to practice with him at the rink. They always practice together, so this was weird to him. The third and final time he noticed something was up was when they were making out. Otabek went to grab Yuri’s butt to lift him up like he normally does, but Yuri immediately smacks his hands away and stomps off. The bedroom door slams.

Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair.  _ What is making Yura act like this? I hope he isn’t hurt. He better not be hiding bandages from me because I will spank him. _ Walking over to the bedroom, he tries the doorknob and finds it locked. “Yuri, open this door right now!”

“No!”

Taking a deep breath so he doesn’t start a yelling match, he clears his throat. “Yuri, I’m not asking again. Open this door right now. We need to talk.”

He hears some grumbling and a few things slamming before footsteps stomp over to the door. The lock clicks and the footsteps dash away.

Sighing again, Otabek opens the door and finds Yuri leaning with his back against the wall on the far side of the room. Closing the door behind him, Otabek walks up to him. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Yuri averts his eyes. “No,” he grumbles.

He narrows his eyes. “Don’t lie to me. You’re hiding something because you’re not letting me practice with you, you don’t want me to touch you like I normally do, and you’re wearing baggy pants. If you’re hurt and you’re hiding it from me, I will spank you so hard!”

The blond gulps. “I’m not hurt,” he mumbles, fingers twisting in the fabric of his sweatpants. “Promise.”

“What are you hiding from me, Yuri. We don’t do this; we promised that we would tell each other everything. That’s how our relationship works. Unless this is your way of telling me that we’re breaking up?”

“NO!” Yuri’s wild gaze snaps to Otabek’s sad one and he reaches forward to cling to Otabek’s shirt. “No, no, no, no, no! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” He leans his forehead against Otabek’s chest and takes a deep, quivering breath. “Just don’t break up with me,” he whimpers. “Don’t even talk about it.”

“Okay, I won’t,” he soothes, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “Why don’t we sit on the bed and talk?”

“Okay.”

Making their way to the bed, Yuri sits across from him with his legs folded under him. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I guess I’m just...a little embarrassed by it?”

“By what?”

“So, I’ve been working out with Katsudon recently because I wanted to build up some muscle. And, I guess I’ve gotten some...unexpected results?”

“What are those results, Yura?” He asks, brow creasing in confusion.

Rising to his knees, he crawls over to Otabek and takes his hands. Reaching back, he places Otabek’s large hands on his backside. “This.”

Slowly, Otabek’s eyes widen and his hands flex. They squeeze the firm, supple muscle underneath the baggy sweatpants, trying to figure out what this is. The squeezing gets harder and harder until it’s just plain groping. Yuri keens, leaning forward so his forehead is on Otabek’s shoulder. “Yuri.” His voice is tight and his breath is coming out in heavy pants. “Take your pants off!” He rips his hands off of Yuri and quickly gets off the bed, shedding his own clothes down to his boxers.

Yuri fumbles with his pants, shedding them and kicking them off the bed. Then, he kneels there while Otabek rakes his eyes over his form. “W-well? D-do you li-like it?” His own breath is coming out in harsh pants, chest heaving.

His eyes darken with lust and he prowls forward. “Like it? I love it,” he growls. “Face down, ass up, now!”

Scrambling to comply, he groans when Otabek’s hands are on him again. They grab his boxers and roughly yank them down, sliding them off his legs and tossing them to the side. The calloused palms grab his ass again. “I’ll have to thank Yuuri for working out with you,” he rasps. “Gods, your ass is amazing!”

“B-Beka!”

A slap rings out and Yuri moans as pain blossoms in his right cheek. “You’re getting twenty spanks,” Otabek says, watching Yuri’s ass jiggle. “For keeping this from me. Count them.”

“One.”

_ Slap _ . Over and over again the sound rings out followed by a number in Yuri’s shaky voice. Otabek is mesmerized by the jiggle and how pretty those plump cheeks look when they’re red. If they looked good before, they look even better now.

“Twenty!” Yuri cries as the last spank lands. “B-Beka!”

“You did so well,” Otabek soothes, running his hand over the warm, flushed flesh. “Let me get some ointment.” He makes his way into the bathroom and grabs a soothing ointment. He quickly spreads it over Yuri’s butt, helping the sting go away.

“Th-thanks, Beka,” he sniffs, as Otabek helps him put his boxers back on. “Cuddle?”

“Of course.”

Laying on Otabek’s chest, he hums as his boyfriend draws soothing circles on the small of his back. After a few minutes of silence, he picks his head up and looks at Otabek. “When the sting is gone, can we have sex?”

Closing his eyes and letting out a groan, his erection from before slowly starts coming back. “Yes,” he hisses when Yuri wiggles on him. “But if you don’t stop wiggling, it’ll be before the sting goes away!”

He giggles and presses a kiss to Otabek’s chest in apology. “Okay,” he whispers, settling down again.

_ I swear he’s going to be the death of me! _


End file.
